Conventionally, as a parking assistance device to assist parking of a vehicle into a parking space, there has been a known parking assistance device (for example, see Patent Document 1) which includes a detecting unit to detect a parking space, a recording unit to record information about the detected parking space, and a controlling unit to execute parking operation assistance that is required to guide the vehicle into the parking space. When a new parking space is recorded in the recording unit of this parking assistance device, existence of the parking space has been addressed to a driver in a recognizable way.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-81041